


damn your eyes

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Idol Verse, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: Jisoo loves him so much, and Mingyu does too. Simple, easy.





	damn your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a month I apologize....... But I hope... it's good anyway? Minshua are so soft (and a bit kinky) so asdjkdkjdkdj. Thank you for the request anon! <3

"Baby," Mingyu whispers, slotting his body behind Jisoo's on the bed, over the comforter. "I'm back. Are you asleep?"

"Mmm," Jisoo mumbles, slapping Mingyu's thigh. "No outside clothes on my bed. Get off."

Mingyu groans but does leave the bed, taking his shirt off, his belt, followed by his pants and his socks, leaving himself in underwear.

So he goes back, pulls the edge of the comforter to sneak under it, press himself to Jisoo's back again. Jisoo presses himself closer too, arching himself into Mingyu's lap.

Mingyu gets it, smiles. He doesn't feel sleepy at all either, way too fired up from recording their hip hop team song, so he gets it.

He puts a hand on Jisoo's stomach, over his shirt, slowly sneaking it under, splaying his hand. He's always loved the way his big hands feel on Jisoo, his soft skin underneath Mingyu's fingers. Jisoo is soft in all the ways possible, from how his body feels on Miingyu's, the little pudge on his stomach and his thighs he loves, his soft lips, to his soft voice, his soft smiles, how even when he pulls pranks you cannot be mad. Jisoo is slow, calm, easy to love. Easy to fall and get lost into, comfortable.

Before, when he liked someone, Mingyu was used to feeling nothing else but panic. Because nothing real could ever come out of it, and there were so many things that could go wrong. Mingyu was used to people looking at his appearance and falling for his easy charms, and then leaving him when they realized his true personality.

Not Jisoo though. Not Jisoo, who plays into Mingyu's stupid jokes and not so stupid ones, who is always patient and kind to him, understanding and yet firing him up, bringing out the best in him.

Jisoo loves him so much, and Mingyu does too. Simple, easy.

He presses a small kiss to the back of Jisoo's head, Jisoo's hand tangling in his on his stomach, moving Mingyu's hand down.

"Did you wait for a long time?" Mingyu asks him, dragging their interlocked hands over the clear hardness in Jisoo's pants, making his breath catch.

"Kind of. I prepped myself for you, but you were late."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"Mmm," Jisoo moans when Mingyu grabs his cock over his pants, slow strokes of his hand aimed to get him fully hard. "Maybe. If you don't tease and do it already."

It takes barely a few seconds for Jisoo to twitch under Mingyu's touches, sensitive as always. "How do you want it?"

"However, it doesn't matter," Jisoo whispers, realizing how loud they were, so Mingyu turns him on his stomach, drags his shirt down and throws it somewhere around the room. If it could be up to Mingyu, Jisoo would never have to wear clothes. Mingyu could put his hands on him anytime, watch them splay over his skin, hold him close whenever he wants.

"You too," Jisoo pulls at him, up on his elbows, but Mingyu shakes his head, biting his lip in his mouth. Pushes Jisoo down until his head's on his crossed arms on the pillow, lying fully on the bed. "Why?"

"Wanna just... wanna play with you a little. Can I?"

Jisoo seems to forget his no teasing demand under Mingyu's pleading gaze; at his nod, Mingyu's hand glues itself to his back, gripping at him.

It's in this position that Mingyu notices the weird shape in his pants and freezes for just a bit, teasing at the waistband of Jisoo's pyjama.

"Mmm," Jisoo confirms, and Mingyu eagerly pulls his pants off, throws them in the general direction of his shirt.

He's wearing the fucking plug. The bunny one, the one they picked out together when they realized... it might be something of a mutual kink. They never had time to use it though, the box carefully tucked under Jisoo's bed and forgotten there, but now... the white of the fake fur looks so _cute_ on Jisoo, the fur moving just a little when Mingyu prods it with a finger.

"Hyung..."

"You like it?"

 _"Hyung,"_ Mingyu whispers, a bit more desperate, smoothing his hand over Jisoo's back.

"Touch it, Gyu."

The tail seems glued to the end of the plug, so when Mingyu pulls at it a little, Jisoo moans. Mingyu pushes it back deep inside him, twisting it a little, hearing Jisoo's hard breaths.

_Fuck._

"Gyu... this is cute and all, but I really want you inside me."

When Jisoo wants something, it's very likely Jisoo will get it. It's something that happens because he rarely asks for things, more gets Mingyu to do them without even asking, and Mingyu's too whipped anyway.

The plug slips out of Jisoo easily, and Mingyu forgets about it in a second to slip two lubed up fingers inside him, move them to get him ready. Jisoo settles into the pillow when Mingyu does, _comfortable;_ the only thing betraying him is how he's clutching at it, the arch of his lower back to get Mingyu deeper. Mingyu likes it slow, is patient, _mostly,_ very willing to explore Jisoo, with his eyes and his hand smoothing over his shoulder. It's uncomfortable, but Mingyu couldn't care less.

Jisoo is tight, really tight when Mingyu drags his fingers in and out of him, slipping a third in with a lot of attention towards the hitch of his breath. If Jisoo couldn't take this and way more, Mingyu would be worried; but he can, so like this, Mingyu's only careful, attentive.

"Can we... turn the lights off?" Jisoo asks, and Mingyu bites his lip in his mouth, turns the lamp off. The curtains are open, so there's some light from the window. Mingyu lets his eyes get used to Jisoo, so he can tell the angles of his body, and switches back to his side.

Jisoo and he often have sex with the lights off. Nothing to say about modesty or feeling uncomfortable with being seen naked, but they both like not being able to necessarily see too much, focusing on touches and feelings and sounds.

With the lights off, Jisoo's moans sound much sweeter, much more intense; Mingyu fumbles to find his face and press a kiss, dragging his lips up his jaw and slipping his tongue in Jisoo's mouth, eager. Jisoo takes a hand from under his head to fist in Mingyu's hair, ruffling it through the gel.

Mingyu gives up on fingering Jisoo, focusing instead on his kisses, grabbing one cheek in his hand and squeezing _hard._

"Get inside me," Jisoo orders when Mingyu does, and Mingyu chuckles.

Anything he wants.

During the first time they did it like this, Mingyu was so afraid he'd crush Jisoo, leave him unable to breathe. But then Jisoo came harder than he ever had, untouched, and told Mingyu that there's something about Mingyu's weight on him that turns him on to no end. That feeling of being enveloped, weighed down, pressed to the mattress and unable to move, _that_ is what he likes.

Mingyu's still worried, but it's not like he can deny Jisoo anything anyway.

He lays on Jisoo's back, lubing himself up and sliding inside him in one smooth stroke. He's so tight and so warm, fits just right around Mingyu, in Mingyu's arms, that Mingyu can't hold back his way too loud moan, cut off only when he presses his mouth in Jisoo's hair. Jisoo's hard breaths are muffled by the pillow until Mingyu turns his head to the side, kisses his cheek and grinds inside him, deep and overwhelming even for Mingyu. He tries to hold himself up on his elbows to not fully crush him, bend his head to kiss Jisoo on the lips, the angle awkward.

But Jisoo doesn't mind, doesn't mind _at all,_ judging by the loud moans he muffles in Mingyu's mouth, the hand he sneaks behind him and in Mingyu's hair, pushing him closer to him. He slips his tongue in Mingyu's mouth, pushes him further, urges Mingyu on, to give him everything. Mingyu tries, tries his best to thrust inside him, roll his hips so he can grind on Jisoo's spot, catch his hard breaths with his mouth.

This... Mingyu likes this the most. The times they _make love_ in the dark bedroom, all the time in the world for each other. Pressed together from head to toe Jisoo is all that Mingyu feels, that Jisoo feels too, each other the only thing in their consciousness. The intensity of it is unmatched, especially in the low moonlight. Jisoo moans and Mingyu follows, his body warm and soft under Mingyu.

Mingyu breaks the kiss to bite a mark on the back of Jisoo's neck, kiss it better, trace it with his tongue. Jisoo whines way too loudly, and they can't have that, can they? The walls are too thin in the dorm anyway, and it's not like they hide from their members, but Mingyu wants Jisoo's noises only for himself.

His compromise is Mingyu's fingers tracing over Jisoo's bottom lip, Jisoo's tongue over the tip of them, Mingyu sliding them in his mouth.

It's admittedly a bit too much for Mingyu, Jisoo's warm mouth, how tight he is around him, his hips rolling on Mingyu's. Jisoo traces his tongue between his fingers, and it quickly stops being Mingyu shutting him up and starts being about how quickly Jisoo can drive Mingyu _insane._

When his fingers slip too deep inside Jisoo's mouth and Jisoo _moans_ instead of choking, it's when Mingyu knows he's not gonna last any longer, Jisoo way too much for him.

"Hyung... gonna come," he warns Jisoo, his breathing low in his ear, and Jisoo shakes his head around his fingers, his mouth open and panting. "No?" Mingyu asks, confused, before Jisoo lets his hand go.

"Want you to come in my mouth."

_Oh god._

But what Jisoo wants, Jisoo gets.

So Mingyu pulls out, gets on his knees and takes the condom off, throwing it in the trash next to the bed just to see Jisoo turn around on his back on the bed. Even in the dark, it's not hard to make up his expression, his seductive eyes on Mingyu, the tongue over his lip. His hard cock on his stomach, untouched; he makes up such a picture it's hard for Mingyu to pull his eyes away.

"Gyu... like this," he signals for Mingyu to come closer, straddle his chest, and Mingyu is surely not going to last a long time. Seeing the head of his cock slip past Jisoo's red lips, feeling the warmth of his mouth, his cheeks sucked in tight around Mingyu.

And above all, _those eyes,_ those damn eyes stuck on Mingyu's. It's always that, the eye contact that gets Mingyu over the edge, seeing Jisoo scrunch his eyes closed, focused on sucking him off well, swallowing all of him.

Mingyu comes so hard his vision tilts, needing to balance himself with a hand on the headboard to pull away and not hurt Jisoo. Jisoo breathes quickly, his mouth open, and Mingyu swears under his breath.

He tries to get his hands on Jisoo as quickly as possible, tucking one of his knees over his elbow to slip two fingers inside him, crook up. Jisoo's slim neck arches back, his hips coming off of the bed with hard breaths, pants and low moans. He's close, really close, close enough to come when Mingyu barely smooths the palm of his hand over his cock, rubbing his fingers over his spot to prolong his pleasure until Jisoo arches his back enough for Mingyu's fingers to slip out of him. Jisoo's hand pulls Mingyu's away from his cock, too sensitive, Mingyu knows, intertwining his fingers with his.

It's dark, but Mingyu can make out the blush high on his cheeks, the streaks of come on his stomach and chest.

And then Jisoo opens his eyes, looks straight into Mingyu's and _smiles,_ still breathing hard. A large, wide, content smile that tells Mingyu how good he feels, how happy he is. The feelings are nothing but mirrored in Mingyu's heart beating hard, Mingyu's own satisfied grin turned to Jisoo.

Mingyu's quieter than not with Jisoo, because Jisoo knows how to read him anyway. After they sneak out to shower, Jisoo tucks his head under Mingyu's chin, Mingyu particular to cuddling after sex, to the closeness. He's going to have to sneak out in the morning before their manager comes to wake them up, but that's fine anyway. If it means borrowing from Jisoo's warmth just a little bit more, it's worth it, that and a thousand things more.


End file.
